


The Morning After

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had great trouble admitting defeat to a coffee machine.  Admitting defeat to a...machine.  Did that mean that Ultron actually won, he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. The prompt for this drabble came from [here](http://writeworld.org/post/112046024710/he-had-great-trouble-admitting-defeat-to-a-coffee). 
> 
> As always, nothing is mine. Nothing has been beta read. All mistakes are mine, however. If you see anything wonky, please let me know. I wrote this off the cuff.

This wasn't the start of a great day. This was the sign of a particularly shitty day, he decided. Sure, he wasn't bruised (as much); Hell's Kitchen seemed to be on the mend; he and Foggy managed to mend their friendship; and he and Claire seemed to be on friendlier terms, but this...this was something else. 

He had great trouble admitting defeat to a coffee machine. Admitting defeat to a...machine. Did that mean that Ultron actually won, he thought. He winced as a motorcycle roared on the street outside. Matt sighed, taking off his sunglasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. Stupid drinking, he thought sourly. Stupid me for saying that I would make the coffee. I'm fucking blind for pete's sake. He could hear Foggy and Karen talking in the other room, but they might as well have been right next to him with his heightened senses. The massive amounts of drinking the three of them did last night did nothing to alleviate the thumping inside his skull. Good thing I didn't go out afterwards and why aren't they feeling what I'm feeling?

"Matt, buddy, how's the coffee going?" Foggy said, coming into the kitchenette.

Matt covered his ears and growled at his best friend. 

"Ooooh, that good huh," he replied, smirking. "I'm smirking at you, by the way, Mr.-I-can-make-coffee-better-than-the-rest-of-you-cretins-can," he said, his smirk becoming a full blown smile.

"I hate you," Matt said. 

"Good morning Sunshine," Karen said, coming up behind Foggy. "Not so easy, is it now?"

"I should be able to make a decent cup of coffee," Matt growled.

"Oh, dear. Someone's grumpy," Karen said chipper.

"Why aren't the two of you hungover as I am?" Matt asked, turning his head towards his not-friends.

"We may have bet you to drink two bottles of the eel," Foggy said. "Best $100 spent, I think."

"You can say that again," Karen said.

"I hate you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Reviews are nice, but not necessary for my mental well being.


End file.
